Unlikely Friendship
by xX-July Evans-Xx
Summary: She was a freak, he was popular. Nobody expected them to be friends, but yet, they were. A series of one-shots spanning on the friendship of July Evans and Rodrick Heffley.


_Author's Note: My first Diary of a Wimpy Kid fanfiction! Sorry if it's kind of confusing; but the first line in the story is spoken by Rodrick. The second line is spoken by my OC, July, and then the line after that is Rodrick's, and so on. It's Rodrick, then July ,then Rodrick , then July again, to simplify it. :P I hoped you enjoy, and I hope my OC is ok. No flames, by the way! July was actually a hard character to make….if I come out with another Diary of a Wimpy Kid story, it won't just be dialogue, like this one mostly is. It's not a one-shot though, so I'll see what I come up with in the future. It's not my best start, but whatever._

"July, fricken' Evans, I'm going to kill you."

She giggled impishly. "You're going to what now?"

"Damn it, I'm going to murder you!" Rodrick Heffley's voice rose with anger, and his fists clenched tightly.

"Why? What did I do?" Her giggles disappeared, and she tilted her head, her eyes wide and innocent, like a puppy's.

His jaw tightened. "You—You stinkin'…You did…Remember when.." He was flustered! What the hell was wrong with them? He NEVER got flustered!

She blinked, noticing his stammering problem. "What did I do, besides make you stutter?" She flashed a innocent grin in his direction.

"July, shut the hell up."

"Why should I?" Her voice gained a hint of mischievousness in it.

"You're distracting me," His teeth gritted together.

"Am I?" She blinked innocently again.

"Yes, god damn it."

"But what am I distracting you from? Plans on how to slaughter me?" Her laughter rang in the air like a church bell.

"Yeah!" He was getting angrier now, his face flushing a scarlet red.

"Well, then, if you're going to murder me, I guess I'd better be going," Her childishness faded, and her shoulders slumped as she turned to walk.

"Wait—" He stupidly said this, having seen the flash of defeat and pain in her eyes.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Yes? Change your mind about murdering me?" She forced a light-hearted tone and smile as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Something about her was weakening his will power. "Nevermind." Or maybe not.

"Oh, uh, ok." She blinked, seemingly having not been affected by his words as she turned to continue walking.

But her eyes told a different story. When she turned around, he swear he saw those wide eyes filled with hurt and pain; not joy and laughter. Unlike she usually was.

"Oh, and by the way, Rodrick?" She was standing at the foot of her door, looking towards him with a most sincere smile frozen onto her face.

He looked up, seeing the smile. "What?"

"Thank you," Her voice shrunk as she looked down at her jeans, apparently having had a hard time saying those words. Her eyes glistened with gratitude, along with the loneliness.

"For what?" He was full of shock and disbelief, jerking upright and having not expected to hear those words.

"For talking to me." She disappeared inside her house.

Rodrick was left reeling with confusion as she left; the only thing flashing through his mind was the memory of her hurling rocks randomly into his yard, and for some odd reason, it had bugged him.

* * *

><p>July came out the next day. However, since it was summer, she wasn't wearing her normal, clashing, long-sleeved shirts, pants, and shoes. She was decked out in mini shorts, revealing her long slightly tanned legs, and a tank top. The shorts were a neon blue, the shirt being a blinding red, and making her look extremely weird, especially with her huge emerald green eyes and extremely bright blonde hair.<p>

"Yo, July." As soon as he'd seen her step outside, he'd felt an unusual urge to talk to her. He was slumping over the fence, staring at her.

She turned her head and saw Rodrick. "Oh, um, hey." She flashed a huge, cheesy grin at him as she made her way towards the towering tree in her yard.

Rodrick's eyes followed the clashing teenager. "Don't smile like that."

July heaved herself into the tree, shifting her body onto a branch and dangling her legs over it as she looked diagonally at Rodrick. "Why not?" She flashed the same grin again; despite yesterday's conversation with the punk neighbor.

"It creeps me out." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes as she began to kick her legs back and forth uselessly. "Whatever," She laughed slightly.

"So, what was with all that crap yesterday?" He arched an eyebrow, continuing to lounge against the fence with a hidden curiosity as he stared up at July.

"Oh," She frowned down upon her shorts. "Nothing, I guess just mood swings," She finally spoke with a shrug of her shoulders. However, as her blond bangs fell into her eyes, she looked a bit uncomfortable with a forced smile.

"Mm-hmm." Rodrick snorted in disbelief.

July shot a glance down at him. "What?" She asked, blinking her huge, innocent eyes at him.

For just a split second, he couldn't remove his eyes from her big, beautiful green ones. He instantly shook that thought off, a bit creeped out by himself. "I doubt that it was just a mood swing."

July's facial features seemed to tighten slightly. "Why do you care?" It wasn't a sharp retort; just an honest question.

Rodrick came face-to-face with the question himself, why DID he care? "I dunno," He sluggishly shrugged, answering with the same answer he'd used to answer himself.

"Ok, then." July drew the conversation to an awkward close, looking out into the distance with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Damn." Rodrick couldn't take his eyes off her, and it seriously pissed him off.

At the curse, July whipped her gaze back to him. "What?" Her extremely bright blonde hair was falling over one shoulder as she tilted her head again.

Quickly thinking of an excuse as to why he'd been staring at her, Rodrick shuffled through his mind. "Those shorts don't fit you."

July looked down at the shorts that obviously fit, then looked back towards Rodrick. She didn't scoff, she just blinked. "I guess you're right." She hopped down from the tree, pacing back towards her house. She disappeared inside of it, and didn't emerge for quite a few minutes.

While her short absence, Rodrick plopped himself down into the grass of his front lawn. _'Why the hell is she so interesting?' _He paused at this thought, then smirked lightly. _'Intriguing. But why the hell am I so interested by her? She's weird, a freak, and not to mention the least popular kid at school…'_ Rodrick's thoughts were true; July was better known at the high school of being a freak, an outcast, a social misfit. She had no friends; but yet came and left school with a smile on her face. Nobody ever talked to her, and when they did, it was a cruel taunt. She would just roll her eyes and leave, her smile diminished slightly.

"Do these shorts fit me, Dad?" July exited her house being sarcastic and wearing baggy black gym shorts.

Rodrick climbed to his feet, resuming the position of slumping over the fence. He smirked. "Yeah, whatever."

July quickly scampered back to the tree, once again hoisting herself into it and dangling her legs down again. Another silence crept over the two.

"Why are you so freaking weird?" The question had spilled out of Rodrick's mouth, being fresh in his mind.

The question seemed to have caught July unaware. "Weird?" She blinked.

"Yeah, you know, freaky." He rolled his eyes.

July frowned, looking down at her shorts again, then looking back up only to stare into the distance. "I don't know; maybe because my parents told me to be myself." She sounded idiotic saying this, so she rephrased it. "Maybe I want to be this way; or maybe nobody's gotten to know me. Because I'm a freak."

Both teens were silent for a second. "You could become a cheerleader; you'd have friends then." Rodrick pointed out, expecting a glare from her, but not receiving one.

July only stared down at Rodrick, an eyebrow arched. "What makes you think I could be a cheerleader?" She rolled her eyes but grinned; this one being an amused one.

"Neon blonde hair, great body, long legs." He instantly replied, smirking deviously.

July seemed to flush for a second, but she pushed the blush away. "I hate cheerleading." She admitted. She didn't hate many things, but cheerleading was one of them.

"Why? Because you can't dance?" This time, Rodrick snorted with a roll of his dark brown eyes.

July turned her head to look out in the distance. "Yeah," She admitted as she turned her head back to Rodrick with a flash of her teeth. "Not just that, but those cheerleaders are malicious. Have you seen the way she pushes those freshmen around?" July added, shaking her head.

Rodrick arched an eyebrow. "Don't tell me; you're going to be one of those hippies who are all about saving the planet and crap like that?"

This time, and surprisingly, July shot him a glare. "Earth is important, and I'm not a hippie. I thought in your terms I was a freak!" Her voice was sharp, unlike her normal cheerful tone.

Rodrick drew back slightly, his eyes widened in disbelief. He'd just gotten snapped at by a girl who he'd thought could NEVER get mad. "Simmer down." He blinked as he said this.

July heaved a sigh, blowing a strand of blonde hair out of her face while she did so. "Sorry." She grinned sheepishly. "I have a temper sometimes." She admitted, shrugging.

"Who coulda guessed that?" Rodrick snorted, continuing to hang over the fence, the pricks poking him in the chest and making him slightly uncomfortable.

July noticed this, despite his sarcastic question. "Doesn't that hurt?" She pointed to the sharp pricks along the fence.

Suspicious, Rodrick arched an eyebrow. "No," He lied. "Why do you care?" He repeated her words from earlier.

"I don't know, it just looks painful with the edge jabbing into your gut." She replied patiently with a shrug.

Their conversation was interrupted by the yelling of a mother, "July, c'mon, you have to clean your room before dinner!"

July hopped down instantly from the tree, bellowing back cheerfully, "Coming!" She turned to Rodrick, offering a sincere smile. "Seriously though, thanks for actually talking with me. Normally, people at our high school would just glare and walk away." She grinned.

Rodrick shrugged and straightened up, ignoring the prick of pain in his chest. "Whatever," He mumbled, but offered a grin right back at July before he could think about what he was doing.

July ducked her head for a second. "Bye." She lifted her head back up and took off sprinting towards her open house door, despite it only being like, one foot away from the tree she'd clambered in. Suddenly, she abruptly stopped on the doorstep, and revolved to look at Rodrick.

He blinked, noticing her emerald green gaze fixed on him. He'd hadn't moved an inch, but was the slightest bit embarrassed to be caught staring at her.

"Friends?" She questioned loudly over to Rodrick.

Rodrick blinked in surprise. "Uh, sure?" It was more of a question than an answer.

Either it was his imagination, or her whole face seemed to light up. "Cool!" She waved quickly at Rodrick before darting into her house with a slam of a door.

Rodrick blinked, arching an eyebrow at the closed door, but allowing a grin to cross his face. He turned around to stalk towards his house, but was wondering what he'd gotten himself into by becoming July's friend. He shrugged and continued marching to his house.

As soon as he reached the door, he quickly shot a look over his shoulder. "Y'know, you're not half bad," He admitted to nobody in particular, then blinked. He quickly steered himself inside before he could actually give in to the temptation of marching over there and actually telling her that. Or just staying outside and talking to air.

Inside her shabby little one-story house, July couldn't help but peer out her bedroom window and smile at the house next to hers. "You know, I bet you're not as tough and uncaring as people say you are." She muttered, but grinned before turning and flicking on her radio to begin cleaning her horribly messy room.

_Author's Note: And….the end of the first chapter! BTW, a romance will NOT be starting between the two…unless I come up with a future fic about it. ;) I hope you enjoyed, and PLEASE, no flames, I worked HARD….:DDD_


End file.
